warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew/Archiv 2015
Archiv vom Jahr 2015 Reha Hallo Mew, ich vergesse dich schon nicht. Ich verstehe es total, dass du zur Reha gehst und das ist "kein Beinbruch" - Gesundheit geht eben vor. Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir gute Besserung :3 und ich werde deinen Manga auch noch mal nach Fehlern durch gucken. Hoffe, dass wir uns wirklich bald wieder schreiben. Vielleicht auch von dem Rehazentrum aus. ^^ LG 20:00, 12. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Crookedstar's Promise Hallo Mew, ich bin gerade dabei, die Korrekturen für deine Übersetzung vorzunehmen. Habe dabei auch noch mal über Trennung überlegt, wenn es gut aussieht solltest du Trennung einsetzen. Machen die Übersetzer bei Tokyopop auch, siehe: *Bild 1 *Bild 2. Bei machen Sätzen, falls zu viel getrennt werden muss würde es sich jedoch nicht so toll machen, aber ich gucke nochmal drüber. Ach was den Streifensterns Bestimmung Manga angeht, ist hier auf epubbud der Manga in richtig guter Quali, wenn auch nicht unbedingt legal vorhanden, vielleicht kann man den auch nutzen. Den Text hast du schon gut übersetzt. Aber ich verstehe natürlich auch, wenn wir die von dir eingefügten Dateien weiter nutzen, da sie viel weiter bearbeitet sind. Achte beim Bearbeiten auch darauf, das ganze zu möglichst zu zentrieren, aber wenn du dass nicht ganz perfekt schaffst ist das kein Problem. Ansonsten Liebe Grüße und Gute Besserung 08:48, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Habe jetzt bei allen Bildern Anmerkungen hinterlassen. Hier ist die Galerie der Korrekturen. SB2Korr.png SB3Korr.png SB4Korr.png SB5Korr.png SB6Korr.png SB7Korr.png SB8Korr.png SB9Korr.png SB10Korr.png SB11Korr.png : 13:36, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Mangas Hallo Mew, ich hab gesehen, dass du die Mangas angefangen hast du bearbeiten und wie Aki schon ihren Senf dazugegeben hat was Verbesserungen angeht und ich wollte dazu nochmal was ergänzen. Und zwar wäre es gut, wenn du nicht Comic Sans als Schriftart benutzen könntest, weil das für gewöhnlich nicht die Schrift ist, die in Comics (sei es Warrior Cats oder sonst etwas) verwenden. Ein Beispiel wäre die Ki Comic Font, die der der Warrior Cats Mangas sehr ähnlich kommt und die man über deviantart kostenlos downloaden kann ^^ 15:45, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Wie gesagt: die Ki Comic Font hat die Umlaute und die findest du auf deviantart irgendwo, wenn du mal danach suchst 16:16, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Übersetzung Hallo, hier sind die Korrekturen zur Übersetzung: BP2Korr.png BP3Korr.png BP4Korr.png BP5Korr.png BP6Korr.png BP7Korr.png BP8Korr.png BP9Korr.png BP10Korr.png BP11Korr.png LG 14:07, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Mew! Schon lange nicht gesehen! Was machst du gerade? Wie geht es dir? Alles das will ich JETZT wissen!!!! Deine Berry 18:34, 10. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Re: Verweisseiten Hallo Mew, Was die Verweisseiten angeht, findest du hier eine Vorlage, wie die Teile aufgebaut sind. Falls daran etwas unklar ist, oder du nicht sicher bist, wie das gemeint ist, würde ich dir vorschlagen, mal ein paar der bereits vorhandenen Verweisseiten anzuschauen (z.B Kapitel 19 von Feuer und Eis). Wenn dann immer noch was unklar ist oder etwas noch nicht ganz stimmt, kannst du mich ja immer noch nach was Konkreterem fragen. 19:28, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mew, ich hoffe es geht dir gut? Du fehlst mir, aber ich finde es gut, dass du so viel machst, obwohl du nicht viel Zeit hast und dass du dich auch bei den Verweisseiten einbringen willst, wie ich gelesen haben. Hast du die Briefe an Vicky abgeschickt? Oder soll ich dir evtl. diesmal wirklich bei den Namen helfen? Wenn du mir zeigst, wo du warst und deine Meinung z.B. zu Dunehunter etc. äußerst könnte ich da weiter machen. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht online, als du die Namen und Stammbäume auch mit ausgebessert hast. Ich gebe die Stammbäume wieder frei, da diese Stammbäume gerade wegen Spoilern nicht bearbeitet werden sollten. Dann hast du künftig freiere Hand. LG 11:25, 27. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hoffe, dass es dir dadurch besser geht und dich voran bringt. Vielleicht macht Vicky eine Kreativpause. Da kann man dann wirklich nur warten, oder sie rourt weiter durch die Welt mit WaCa. :Kannst du mir den Link zu dem Wiki noch mal geben? Ich würde auch nämlich gern, die Übersetzungen für die Spiele in Staffel 4 und BotC machen. :LG 15:52, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mew, ich sehe gerade, dass du 30. März Geburtstag hast. Wenn das stimmt, wünsche ich dir mit etwas Abstand alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht, du mit deiner Therapie vorankommst, viele Geschenke bekommen hast und einiges mehr. :D Wie siehts sonst so aus? LG 08:59, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ja frohe Ostern noch :D, bei mir war er auch fleißig. :Ich bin gerade dabei die Stammbäume zu ändern, wegen der Hierarchie die Kate vorab für die Fans veröffentlicht hat. Ganz schön schwer, weil sich die Stammbäume immer mehr verzahnen oder immer mehr Katzen hinzukommen. Ich berate mich da noch mit Tau ob wir die Stammbäume wie im englischen Wiki halten werden oder wie weiterhin üblich. :Ich bin mit der Entwicklung nicht ganz so zu frieden. Hätte es mir gewünscht, dass Eichhorn und Bramble auch ohne Junge hätten glücklich werden können, aber neeee und dann gleich so viele. Du kannst in deinen Notizen ja auch A Vision of Shadows mit aufnehmen, spielt 18 Monde nach BrS. Was hälst du von Mapleshade's Vengeance? Ich muss sagen, dass ich die Hierarchie im vergleich zur Geschichte echt schwach finde, weil der halbe FlussClan von Gesetz 3 aus Code of the Clans namenstechnisch abgekupfert ist und Vicky sich zudem nicht richtig um die Zeitliche einordnung bzw. Details geschert hat aus Wolkensterns Reise bzw. Feuersterns Mission, wenn Larkwing usw. die selbe ist. Das Namen wiederverwendet werden verstehe ich ja, aber das ist schon nicht so toll. Vor allem, da man im Blog sieht wie viele Namen den Katzen zur Auswahl stehen. Aber man muss Vicky auch etwas verstehen, in ihrer Situation. :Was die Zeitleiste angeht, mach ich mir auch den Kopf wie wir das langsam in die offizielle Seite eintragen - in Tabellenform natürlich. Zu den Namen, die habe ich noch nicht eingetragen. Genauso die Übersetzungen. Aber das wird schon. Alles der Reihe nach.:D - 09:28, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Hier ist dier Link für die Hierarchie: klick ::Wenn sie gesagt, hat dass ihr das helfen würde ist das nicht schön. Aber ich weiß nicht in wie weit Erica und der Verlag da noch ihre Finger im Spiel haben. Das da noch etwas umgeändert werden musste. Wie gesagt, finde ich Tigerclaw's Fury noch mit am besten. MV war nett aber nicht so gut. Vielleicht hat sie sich aber auch gesagt, wir sind nacher zu sehr abhängig von einem Fan, also gehen wir die Sache anders an. Aber andere Fans haben sich auf ihrem Facebook-Auftritt auch schon über die Nichtbeachtung von Cloudstar's Journey bzw. die Übergangszeit zu TR/BP usw. beschwert. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Ravenwing im Short Adventure stirbt, hat man vermutlich auch schon, den Grund warum Goosefeather so "komisch" ist. Aber zeitlich ist das ein reines Desaster. ::LG 09:50, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re Also.. ich hab das jetzt nicht alles nachgeschaut, aber ein paar Kleinigkeiten sind mir noch aufgefallen: *bei dem Vergleich zum englischen Buch wäre es gut, wenn du die Seitenzahl auch noch angeben könntest *"Seite 10: "Der kreischte auf (...)" - es müsste "Der FlussClan-Kater kreischte auf (...)" heißen, da im Original The RiverClan cat squealed steht (vgl. Into the Wild)" -> ist jetzt meine persönliche Ansicht, aber SO genau denke ich nicht, dass der Hinweis nötig ist. Würde da jetzt statt der/FlussClan-Kater Streuner oder irgendeine andere Clankatze stehen, dann wäre es erwähnenswert aber das denke ich ist etwas zu genau genommen (jedenfalls habe ich es nie angemerkt wenn im deutschen mal statt "Fireheart and Graystripe" im Deutschen nur "die Freunde" oder so etwas steht). Solange man weiß, wer gemeint ist, und Beltz nicht auf die Idee kommt da ne andere Katze einzusetzen ist es glaub ich wurscht ob da z.B. "Feuerherz sagte" oder "Er sagte" steht *"Seite 9: "(...)fauchte der rotbraune Kater." - da im englischen spat back steht, müsste es "(...)spuckte der rotbraune Kater zurück." heißen (vgl Into the Wild)" -> to spat kann grade im Fall der Katzen auch fauchen heißen Ansonsten hab ich aber nichts gefunden xD 16:22, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Wow, das is natürlich scheiße. Aber gut ich werd dann immer mal drübergucken und die Seitenzahlen ergänzen xD 19:53, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Facebook Hallo Mew, wie geht's dir? Wie du siehst hab ich Vicky geschrieben. Was ich irgendwie eher weniger mag sind die Kommentare von irgendwelchen Usern. Siehe Coriander und die Namen. Ich verstehe nicht wie das englische Wiki von der Aussage: "This is Coriander. She replaced Floss. She is a great mouser." als Bestätigung nehmen kann, dass Coriander Smokys neue Gefährtin ist? Weil ja auch Katzen die nur zusammen leben auch gleich Gefährten sind ja. Floss kann ich noch eher verstehen, aber die Aussage, dass er seine Kinderstube beschützt, der Vater sein kann. Genauso die Aussage, ja wir wissen aaaalle, dass die Namen verboten sind, aber haben kein Zitat, was das beweisen kann und verbreiten Unwahrheiten. Ja das nervt mich wirklich. Aber dafür kannst du ja nichts. Hab auch gesehen, dass du ein Kommentar heute gepostet hast. LG 07:12, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Wow, das Bild ist mal sooooowas von tooooollig *-*" Da kann ich nur vielen,vielen lieben Dank sagen, liebe San. Schade, dass dein Bild noch unkommentiert bleibt, weil ich kein dA-Account hab. Aber ich kann ja, wenn von den anderen Wikianern bitten, was zu schreiben. :Facebook: Das hört sich ziemlich schade an. Ich hoffe mein Post war nicht zu doof, aber ich wollte mir mal einen Wunsch erfüllen, weil Vicky zuvor etwas beantwortet hat und schreib einen Text mit einigen unserer Fragen. (Nur 10 - das ist auch eine menge). Unglücklicherweise, meinten die englischen Warriors Wikiauser halt, dass ihre Aussagen in der Warte richtig sind. Aber was solls. :VLG Hallo Hallo Mew, wollte mal hören, wies dir so geht, da du hier lange nicht so viel gemacht hast? LG 09:40, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Das kann ich verstehen. Manchmal habe ich auch mit Depresionen (eher leichten) zu kämpfen. Daher wünsche ich dir, dass es bald wieder besser geht. - LG 16:00, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Charakterbox Ja ich wollte mal rumprobieren, ob ich die Auftritte einklappen lassen kann. - 15:13, 5. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mew, na noch da? :D Wollte mal fragen wies dir geht. Da ich lang nix von dir gehört habe. - 07:21, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Super, dann weiß ich bescheid. ^^ Du musst dir keinen Stress machen. Ich hoffe, dass diese Maßnahme dir persönlich etwas bringt. - 07:32, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Wenn ich höre wie sich ein oder zwei Fans auf der warriorcat.de-FB-Seite geäußert haben, solls ja auch wieder nicht berauschend sein. - 07:40, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Da fällt mir ein. Wie gefallen die die neuen Vorschläge und der Einleitungstext? - 07:45, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Team Hayu hab gesehn das du dich eingetragen hast. Les dir am besten nochmal die Seite durch, sie wurde überarbeitet und du bist nun schon in einem Team. 17:29, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Die Verbesserungsvorschläge für zur Qualitätsverbesserung der Artikel auf der Diskussionsseite - 08:15, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Alderpaw :Hey, ich habe dir ein paar Vorschläge hinterlassen - 10:29, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) Einige der Mangabilder Hey Mew, ich hab gesehen, dass du bei vielen der Katzen Mangabilder hinzugefügt hast, was an sich super ist, keine Frage, nur bei manchen Katzen sind jetzt Bilder, von denen man gar nicht 100% sagen kann, ob sie das wirklich sind (beispielsweise bei Rabenpfote oder den Katzen, die Crookedstar am Ende bei seinem SternenClan Beitritt sieht). Wäre daher gut, wenn du nur Bilder hinzufügst, wo man sich auch wirklich sicher sein kann, dass das die jeweilige Katze ist. (In Graustreif und Millie ist z.B. dass Problem, dass Graustreif in einem Alptraum unter anderem den Kopf von Sandsturm sieht und ihren Namen auch ausspricht, aufgrund des Aufbaus des Panels können wir uns aber nicht sicher sein, welcher dieser zwei oder drei Köpfe Sandsturm ist.) ^^ 13:02, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich einmischen darf. Bei den Mangas würde ich eher die betreffenden Künstler: James Barry, Dan Jolley, Bettina Kurkoski und Don Hudson fragen. Sie haben die Mangas gezeichnet sie werden dir eh sagen können, wie sie die Katzen farblich angelegt haben. Da James Barry gleich drei Serien gezeichnet hat, würde ich sagen man richtet sich vornehmlich an ihn. Vicky hat bei einer Frage wegen des Mangas verzweifelt, vermutlich weil sie nur die Grundstory mit entwickelt hat. - 08:38, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ティーンエイジミュータントニンジャドラゴンズ OMG WIE GEIL!!! *-* Jetzt braucht sie nur noch Bondage Kleidung...hihihi~<3- Arigatou Mew-chan~<33333 :* LG Naughty Spell~<3- Hallo Na wie gehts dir, Mew? :D Ich glaube du brauchst nicht zu raten wie Wütend ich bin auf Beltz. -.- Am besten man macht Fanübersetzungen. Da ist man besser dran, wie du. - 20:05, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Japp nicht nicht, ich hab auch eine Nachricht an Beltz geschrieben bzw. zwei: *Nummer 1 *Nummer 2 - 20:30, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagen Hallo Mew, das sind sehr gute Vorschläge für die beiden Artikel, ich finde die sollten ins Wiki übernommen werden. Ich werde mich um die Vorlagen so wie du sie dir vorstellst kümmern, da ich keinen Grund sehe warum wir das nicht tun sollten. LG 15:45, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hab erstmal die Grundlagen der beiden Vorlagen erstellt: Vorlage:Patrouille, Vorlage:Versammlung. Benötigen aber vermutlich beide noch Feinschliff. Du kannst sie aber schon mal testen, wenn du magst. - 16:48, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Sandsturm Danke,auf den Bildern sind die Augen immer orange/gelb aber wieso?die Augenfarbe wird doch nirgendwo erwähnt... aufjedenfall,kennst du jemanden der gut diese Katzenvorlagen ausmalen kann?denn ich hätte auch gerne so ein Bild.Die sehen nämlich so schön aus! <3 Ich bekomme die aber nicht hin... :( könntest du mir vielleicht eins malen? Lg Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 15:09, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) okay,sorry das ich hierher schreibe aber:wo gibt es die Vorlagen?und das aussehen:Ich bin eine Sandfarbene Kätzin mit etwas dunkleren streifen und einer weißen schwanzspitze und smaragdgrünen Augen,mein Bauch ist auch weiß.ich habe langes fell.Und das mit den Signaturen,kannst du mir auch eine machen? okee...also ich sehe aus wie sandsturm in den Büchern und ich hätte gerne die vorlage "Krieger" Ja,okay,ich habe vom Handy geschrieben da kam ich irgendwie nicht auf die diskussions seite... Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 15:54, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) wenn es geht vorlage:"Krieger"... Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 18:33, 2. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ;) Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 17:19, 7. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Danke!Danke!Danke!wie kannst du das nur so gut?<3 Das sieht so schön aus! Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 16:30, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Star Hey Mew, ich hab grad gesehen dass du die Bilder Kategorien zuordnest :3 Du hast ByTiniwiniwo erstellt, ich wollte dir nur schnell sagen, dass ich diese Seite gelöscht habe, weil es bereits die Katgorie ByTinipfote gibt (Sie hat ihren Namen geändert xD) Lg 17:13, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich finds übrigens super dass du das machst c: 17:44, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Pet Peeves Hey Mew :'D Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du die Pet Peeves, (Diese Userin ist wie...) auf dein Profil getan hast :'D Die hab ich nähmlich selbst gemacht, also die Katze gemalt + den Rest dazu, was genau zu meinem Charakter passt, und das gleiche hab ich für Tau gemacht :'D Aber dadurch dass du sie auf dein Profil getan hast, geh ich mal davon aus, dass sie dir gefallen und ich fühle mich geehrt. Möchtest du eigene haben? Also du kannst mir einfach die Katze sagen die du willst, und die Charaktereigenschaft dazu und ich mach dir welche :3 LG 17:32, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Okay also hier ist erstmal das ängstlich mit Shrewtooth: right|300px Zu schüchtern ist mir bisher noch keine Katze eingefallen.. aber ich überlege weiter :'D 19:59, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re: Stammbaum Hm, dagegen haben wir eigentlich nie was gemacht, wenn das aufgetreten ist - außer abgewartet bis man nen Teil entspoilern konnte. Ich weiß nicht, wenn das zu sehr stört, kannst dus ja erstmal entfernen. 13:57, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Na ja, das was Kate da geschrieben hat ist ja auch nur wieder auf ihrer persönlichen Meinung basiert ("(...) to me (...)"). Du kannst das aber trotzdem zu gefleckt ändern denk ich mal (bzw. eher das gesprenkelt entfernen), weil es im Deutschen ja sowieso meist darauf hinausläuft, dass die Katze als gefleckt übersetzt wird. 16:21, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) CA Hey Little :) (Darf ich dich so nennen o.O?) du hast ja ziemlich viel an meinen CA's auszusetzen :'D Ich habe da nur ein Problem fürs verbessern und zwar geht es um deine Seitenangaben :P wenn du sagst die rechte Hinterpfote, meinst du dann die von der Katze aus rechte oder die von uns aus rechte :O? Ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher, deshalb wollte ich dich erst mal fragen bevor ich irgendetwas verbessere :)) LG ~ 13:46, 27. Sep. 2015 (UTC) PS: Was passiert wenn ich die 5x anfauchen frei aufgebraucht habe^^ :'D Gelbzahns Geheimnis Glaub mir, dieses Stückchen gequirlte Schweiße willst du nich haben. Ich bin hier grad am ausrasten <.< ich wusste ja das es schlimm wird, aber DAS 16:18, 5. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ich kann dem nur beipflichten. Finde diese Übersetzungen einfach nur mies. Froschwedel, dachten wohl Frösche und Farnwedel passen wohl zusammen oder was auch immer. Ich boykottiere die Beltzübersetzungen schon lange in dem ich keine Bücher mehr kaufe. - 16:29, 5. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Mangabilder und Kapiteln Hey Mew, ich wollte dich mal wegen der Mangabilder anschreiben. Mir war ja aufgefallen, dass du auch die Charaktere aus den viereckigen Frontcovern bei den Mangas ausgeschnitten hast. Das ist so nicht nötig, da es viereckige Bilder sind, die auch nicht transparent sein können. Ich hoffe es ist okay, wenn wir die normalen viereckigen Bilder der Frontcover z.B. wieder einfügen können, da zu viele transparente Bilder auch nicht gerade prickelnd aussehen. Das Transparente wird nur für den Inhalt der Mangas benötigt oder, wie bei Schnapper und Schuss, wenn du wirklich Katzen auf den Covern ausschneiden willst (was du gut gemacht hast), um nicht zu viel Inhalt preis zugeben und die Katzen innerhalb der Mangas, um nicht zu sehr zu verwirren. Bei den Kapiteln ist mir aufgefallen, dass du die Arbeit echt gut macht, aber keine Zeilen (zwecks Übersichtlichkeit) lässt. Es wäre nett, wenn du dass dann machen würdest. Hinzu kommt, dass ich deine Artikel über die Tiere wie Frösche schon sehr gut finde. Das wars erstmal wieder. LG 14:30, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Sonnenpfad Die Seite kannst du gerne erstellen, wenn du dazu viel schreiben kannst. Teilweise kann man es wohl auch zu den Prophezeiungen und Zeichen zählen. Muss dann aber mit einer Begriffsklärung zum Buch gekennzeichnet werden. - 14:50, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Japp. Kannst du machen und belegen, falls du Lust hast. - 15:39, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Wenn du den Artikel Begriffe überarbeitest, mache aber bitte extra Überschriften, was von wem gesagt wurde. Weil wie du weißt, kann man dann besser unterscheiden, welche Begriffe von welchen Katzengruppen benutzt werden. z.B. Pieper, Aufrechtgeher oder Ohnepelz von verschiedenen Einzelläufern und Hauskätzchen. Auch die Begriffe vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers sollten unter einem gesonderten Absatz zu finden sein. Bei den Clan-Katzen könnte man vermerken, welche Begriffe von welchem Clan benutzt werden. (Wie den Ausdruck wie Fischgesicht etc.) Vielleicht kann man auch die Begriffe von Mitternacht unter einem Gesonderten Absatz machen, wenn es sich denn lohnt. : ::LG 17:00, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) MmD Irgendjemand muss diese Aufgabe ja übernehmen ;-)Übrigens coole Sache mit den Chat StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 10:20, 18. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Shading Tutorial hey:) Klar ich denke schon, dass ich die nächsten Tage noch ein Tutorial für's shaden machen kann, aber meine Technik ist auch nicht so viel anders als die von Tau's Video :D Und keine Sorge Bachfeder werd ich dir nicht wegnehmen :'D :3 - Halloo^^ Ich hab jetzt ein Video für's shaden gemacht, wie du's dir gewünscht hast:P Ich hoffe das bringt dir was:) :D LG - Oh das freut mich^^ :) Ich war mir bei beiden Videos so unsicher, ob die was bringen:D Und ich glaube das mit dem weißen Shading hab ich am Anfang auch gemacht:'D tja, man lernt ja nie aus �� - Rosenherz Tau Oh mein Helix, Vicky hat mal eine richtige Antwort gegeben... what is this sorcery? O: Jedenfalls Name... das ist schwierig, weil Littlekit/cloud ja auch nur in GG als Junges vorkommt und beide Littles aus dem SchattenClan sind. Einerseits könnte man Littlekit (SC) einfach für Nesselflecks Littlekit benutzen, weil Kleinwolke ja schon die Seite Kleinjunges hat, aber dann würde für ihn quasi der englische Name fehlen... Oh wait warte, hab die perfekte Lösung: Nenn sie einfach Littlekit (M) und Littlekit (W) für männlich und weiblich :) 11:47, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Stammbaum Vorlage:) Hey!:) Man kann sogar Bilder in einen Stammbaum einfügen?o.o :D Das wäre ja toll:3 Ich hab mich selber mal daran versucht so einen Stammbaum zu codieren (nach dieser Vorgehensweise). Ich wollte aber, dass die Stammbäume in einem Tabber sind und das hat nicht ganz funktioniert, weil "|-|" immer wieder in dem Stammbaum vorkommt und gleichzeitig ja ein Stoppzeichen für den jeweiligen Reiter ist D: Aber wenn du weißt, wie das geht, fände ich das echt lieb und wäre dir super dankbar, wenn du mir eine Vorlage machen könntest!:)) Ich kenne mich da leider nicht so mit aus, das war schon ein großer Schritt alleine die Tabber in mein Profil einzubauen:'D Liebe Grüße - Rosenherz Ja du darfst das gerne in mein Profil einbinden:) Und das ist wirklich nett, dass du das für mich machst!^^ Und zu denn Stammbäumen: Flügelherz ist der Gefährte von Glutherz und der Sohn von Sprenkelauge und Bernsteinkralle hat soweit keine Verbindung zu den beiden ich hab nur alle fehlenden Verbindungen in denselben "..." block laufen lassen, das hab ich wohl etwas unklar gemacht:D Ich hoffe das beantwortet deine Frage:) Und zu meiner Signatur: Ich glaub jetzt hab ich das völlig versaut, weil sich auch die Schriftart ändertD: Man, das war meine erste eigene Signatur und ich habs nicht vernünftig hingekriegt :( - hab davon wie gesagt auch nicht so viel Ahnung:/ Weißt du, wie ich das unterbinden kann? Wie gesagt - Danke für deine Hilfe! - Rosenherz Edit: Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir auch noch meine Signatur-Probleme aufdränge:( Ich fühl mich nur so schlecht, dass wegen mir beispielsweise die CA Diskussionsseite völlig unleserlich geworden istD: Ich versuch alles was ich kann, aber die bleibt einfach so komisch:/ - Rosenherz Ich hab meine Signatur glaube ich jetzt korrigiert:) Und der Stammbaum sieht übrigens super aus, danke! Wegen des Missverständis ist nur ein kleiner Fehler enthalten, aber sonst toll^^ - 19:13, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Das ist wirklich richtig toll geworden:) Und ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Danke^^ Ich werde bestimmt hin und wieder mit Ergänzungen kommen:3 - 22:07, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Okay, dann setzt ich mich gaanz schnell an die Arbeit!:D :3 - 17:21, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo:3 Ich hab jetzt noch zwei weitere Stammbäume gemacht:P Bei dem ersten sei gesagt, dass ganz oben die Eltern von Windflug etc. unbekannt sind und bei dem zweiten Stammbaum ist Streifenfell der Gefährte von Blumensturm und Aschenkralle, wie im ersten Stammbaum, der Gefährte von Echoherz, die haben nur nicht mehr in die Reihe gepasst:D Ich hoffe der Rest ist soweit auch logisch^^ :) 350px 350px LG - 20:38, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Der erste Stammbaum ist der von Lichtsturm und der zweite der von Schattennacht:) Ich hab die Stammbäume aber eher so gestaltet, dass alle fehlenden Charaktere noch eingebunden werden, deswegen kannst du dir da auch gerne zwei Namen selbst aussuchen:D - 21:21, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Passt auch besser mit den beiden Carakteren:D Oh danke:) - und gute Nacht!^^ Edit: Du, mir ist noch ein klitzekleiner Fehler aufgefallen:) Bei dem zweiten Stammbaum hast du statt Streifenfell außversehen Steinfell geschrieben:P Wenn du mal Zeit hast, könntest du das vielleicht verbessern?^^ - 22:07, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Oh danke:) Oh man, das ist ja ein riesen Baum und bestimmt viel Arbeit o.o Aber cool wäre es schon, sowas auf dem Profil zu haben:D^^ - 13:42, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ja klar^^ Es sieht auch super aus:)) Ich mach auch immer mal wenn ich Zeit hab ein paar neue Bilder:3 - LG - 19:52, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, Ich habe gehört, dass du Fragen an Vicky schickst, und wollte fragen, wodurch du die Autorin erreichen kannst? Ich habe nämlich auch eine Frage und würde sie gerne stellen. Vielen Dank, Wasserflut (Diskussion) 15:32, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank, Kleines Miau. Wasserflut (Diskussion) 19:43, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Zum Thema, Danke für deine Rückmeldung. Ich werde versuchen, euch nicht allzuviel Arbeit anzuschaffen. Vielen Dank, Wasserflut (Diskussion) 06:27, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heilmittel und so Hallo Mew, ich hab das schon auf deiner Seite gelesen. Keine Sorge. Wünsche dir gutes gelingen dabei. Die Heilmittel und die Krankheiten und Verletzungen-Artikel brauchen wirklich einige Quellen. Wenn du dabei bist, kannst du vielleicht auch die Vorlage nehmen, die ich gebastelt hab. Dürfte immer noch auf der Spielwiese zu finden sein. Wunde Ballen und Rheuma etc. würde ich schon unter Krankheiten und Verletzungen zählen. Welcher Artikel auch dringendst überarbeit werden müsste ist der Artikel vom SternenClan. Der hat kaum richtige Quellen, keine ordentliche Struktur und es werden dort nicht wirklich besondere Auftritte aufgeführt oder die Geschichte des SternenClans richtig erwähnt. Wo es mir gerade einfällt, da du besser mit deiner Art mit Beltz zurecht kommst, wäre es nett, wenn du evtl. nach den Namen fragst, die in den Bonuskapiteln der 5. Staffel vorkommen, da die vermutlich nie übersetzt werden. Ich muss noch mal schauen, wo weitere Katzen sind, die noch englische Namen besitzen. Ich bin mir sicher, du hattest ein oder zwei Katzen vergessen. Was aber nicht tragisch ist. Außerdem lache ich mich immer noch scheckig, welche Fehler sich Beltz bei Donnerschlag mit D''ie''stelblatt und Grauer Pelz sich geleistet hat. LG 20:18, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Hey, danke dafür. Gut haben uns nämlich gewundert, warum du, denke ich, nicht alle der Namen von ausgelassenen Katzen geschrieben hast. Ich hoffe, dass sie dir antworten. ^^ Ich frag aber Tau noch mal welche das wahren. Vielleicht werden ja Copperpaw und Co. doch noch mit Distelblatts Geschichte übersetzt. :Für den SternenClan dachte ich, dass man die Allgemeine Beschreibung nimmt. Dann vielleicht selbst den SternenClan beschreibt, Beziehung zu den Clankatzen, zu anderen Krieger-Ahnen, den Ort wo die Katzen leben z.B. die Wärmefelsen etc., dann wirklich wichtige Geschichte des SternenClan und Auftritte. Am besten noch mit einigen Quellen versehen. Funktion von SternenClan-Katzen nicht vergessen, z.B. führen und Prophezeiungen überbringen. Da sollte man auch unter Siehe auch oder Lies mehr - zu den Prophs weiterleiten. :Den Krankheiten-Artikel kannst du in etwa so lassen nur etwas ausbauen. Vielleicht teilst du die Krankheiten und Verletzungen noch auf. Also z.B. Rheuma zu Krankheiten und Bisswunden etc. etc. zu den Verletzungen in den Absätzen oder Überschriften. :LG 17:00, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) RE Kategorien Hey:) Werde ich ab jetzt machen, danke für den Hinweis^^ Tut mir leid, wenn ich dadurch viel Arbeit geschaffen habe, insbesondere weil ich ja recht viele Bilder hochlade:/ :D LG - 20:08, 8. Dez. 2015 (UTC) RE Hey Mew, Dir auch frohe Weihnachten! Ich hoffe du hast ein schönes Fest. Wow, das ist ja dreist, einfach das Bild zu kopieren.. ich habs gelöscht^^ Die restlichen Bilder versuche ich heute Nacht zu löschen, jetzt fängt bei uns gleich das eigentliche Fest an, deshalb bin ich jetzt ne Zeit lang weg - aber spätestens morgen sollte das erledig sein :) Danke das du dich so toll um alles kümmerst, übrigens. Liebe Grüße 14:59, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten:) thumb|300px Hey!:) Ich hatte dieses Jahr mal Lust einigen hier eine kleine Freude zu machen und deswegen hab ich dir eine Art Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht:3 Das soll unter Anderem auch als kleines Dankeschön für die Stammbäume die du mir gemacht hast und deine allgemeine Arbeit hier im Wiki gelten:) Tja und irgendwie dachte ich, dass ein Kätzchen gut zu dir passt :) Das mag vielleicht an deinem niedlichen Profilbild liegen:'D Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es dir gefällt (ist eine recht große Datei:P) :3 Ich wünsche dir natürlich auch frohe Weihnachten, auch wenn ich zugegeben nicht sonderlich früh dran bin:D Hab weiterhin einen guten Rutsch in's neue Jahr:3 LG . 14:03, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ich freu mich so sehr, dass es dir gefällt:3 :'D - 14:15, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichtige Nachricht! Ich soll dir etwas ausrichten von Nebelfrost. Nebelfrost hat dich beim Wichteln gezogen und hat auch schon das Geschenk, aber sie kann nichts auf die Disk schreiben. Es tut ihr wirklich Leid. Du bekommst das Geschenk sofort, wenn sie wieder die Möglichkeit hat, auf die Disk zu schreiben. :) MfG 19:06, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) RE Hey Mew, Ich habe mal rumprobiert, allerdings bin ich selbst nicht auf die Lösung des Problems gekommen. Ich werde Aki fragen, sobald ich sie auf Skype wieder erreiche. LG, 22:19, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC)